A photo frame is used as a means for exhibit photograph(s). Many people like to place a photograph in a frame which is put on a suitable place, for example a table for viewing. Typically, a photo frame is a rectangular or square form having an opening formed therein for receiving photograph(s), and preferably a collapsible stand for supporting frame. Generally, in view of all commercially available photo frames, the only difference between different photo frames is their appearance. In other words, the only purpose of photo frame is, as stated above, for exhibit photograph(s) among various designs. Thus, it is desirable to see a photo frame with functions more than above.